Lonely Angel
by magnificent dragoness
Summary: Kadokuna is the new war machine of the DWMA. Can Maka and the gang help her adjust to the new lifestyle of school instead of the military? You have to find out in Lonely Angel.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all of my peeps! Today I bring to you a new kind of story. I know it isn't FT. But I'm sorry. The poll for the Dragon Duo will be closing soon so please vote. Second, this is a Soul Eater fan fic. Weirder than normal but sorry. It has been floating in my head for a little bit.

Now I don't own Soul Eater. I only own Kodokuna Tenshi. My OC. Now please enjoy this new story.

Author's POV:

One fateful day after the defeat of Asura there was to be a new arrival at the DWMA. The persons name is Kodokuna Tenshi. The person is also feared by many executive people in the Weapon and Meister world. On that day Kodokuna walked up the many stairs to the main building. Steadily thinking This is a workout to some? Kodokuna walked past many people to get up all of the stairs. This person took of the hood they were wearing to reveal it to be a girl of about sixteen, with an eye patch over her left eye. Few could see it because of her hair also attempting to cover it. This girl looked around slightly confused as to where to go. She had not returned to the DWMA for many years. Actually since she was a small girl of about 6. It had been 10 years and many things had changed. Since when is it so symmetrical? She thought to herself quietly. With a sudden jolt she felt someone try to touch her, though it went quite badly. She took the arm of the person and flipped him onto his back in front of her, successfully putting him in a choke hold. Her face turned hard as she went serious, but only stopped as she saw it wasn't an attacker. Kodokuna quickly let the boy out of her hold and stood quite gracefully. She tried to help him up but he would not let her.

She started to bow like crazy to try and apologize but he kept coughing. As she stood there she got a good look at the boy she had hurt. He had black hair with three white strips, and he was about average height. She tried to inspect him further when he righted him self mumbling about being symmetrical. He turned to me and was about to speak when I was shot at. I turn to see a tall girl holding a gun that had to be her sister. Kodokuna smirked slightly and turned her right arm into a scythe surprising many people in the crowd that had begun to collect. Kodokuna then said, "If it is a fight you want then you will get one. I want your names before I slice and dice you" At the end of her sentence she smiled slightly and pointed to the girls.

The girl holding the gun smiled and said, "We are just protecting our meister you jerk. But we will fight you for his sake. My name is Liz and my sister is Patty. We are going to wish you were never born." Liz suddenly had a dark look on her face as the last words left her mouth. Kodokuna smirked and said, " My name is Kodokuna Tenshi. Personal weapon of war and the government. Now I will make you regret those words…" As those words left her mouth she sped forward and slashed at the sisters making small gashes in Liz's arms. She growls at the dirty blonde and shoots her pistol with perfect marksmanship. One of her bullets hit Kodokuna in the stomach but she looked unfazed by it at all. She rushed forward again and knocked the gun out of Liz's hands. She returns her arm to normal and punched Liz in the face. But that is what she made people think. Her fist has not even an inch away from Liz's nose, not even touching her face to bring pain. She stands up and puts her hand out for Liz to take and help her stand. Liz hesitantly grabs it and stands up, making her way to Patty and helping her stand as well.

They all stare at each other until Death Scythe and Death himself come out of the school looking slightly scared. They then see Kodokuna and Death Scythe slightly pales, while Death brightens up and waves to me slightly. This was to be an interesting stay.

Kodokuna's POV

Once I saw the mistake of a death scythe and Death I slightly became more irritated. I see Death wave to me and I wave back hesitantly. After 10 years of not being at the DWMA it slightly scared me. Though I could never actually say that, I was a weapon of war and wasn't supposed to have emotions. Plus if anybody figured out my fears I would be in grave danger. As I am drawn out of my thoughts by Death waving a hand in my face I slightly panic ad almost punch him…. I start to sweat a little as everyone gasps at what I did. Though he dodged I still almost punched him! AHHHH! He just laughs a little and says to follow him. I sigh in relief, adjust my eye patch a little and follow him leaving a crowd of confused students.

I whistle in awe at the hallways and the classes we passed on the way to the death room. I hear a slight chuckle from behind me and I turn to see Death Scythe. With a terrifying glare I turn back to Death who had been talking about something random, most likely coffee. I sigh in relief when we finally get to the death room and we sit down to talk about my stay. Death decides to start off our talk…

"So Kodokuna what are you doing here so early? You weren't supposed to be here for a few more weeks."

I turn to him and say "The military chief decided that since I had nothing to do there I might as well come early. Plus I had to apparently live a normal life. As they say"

He slowly nods and continues "Well then why were you fighting outside? Especially with my son?"

I slowly start to understand who I fought the first time. "OH That is who I flipped? Hmm I thought it was something worse. Who were the girls though? They put up a fight."

He responds with "Those girls were Liz and Patty Thompson. Death the Kids weapons. They are quite interesting."

From behind me I hear "And they are quiet voluptuous in deed."

I slowly grow a tick mark and swing my arm towards his neck, but stop an inch from it. My arm quickly returns to the regular form and I jump up at the sound of people trying to be quiet down the hall. The scythe that I hate and Death-sama turn to me with a questioning look while I bring my finger to my finger to my lips telling them to be quiet. They soon get the point and quiet down while I form a small scythe while I sneak through the hall and come across a small group of 7 trying to go down the hall stealthily. I fall back onto the wall and become unnoticed by the group. Steadily I walk behind the group and grab a small blonde girl in a red turtle neck. I push a pressure point and she quiets down slowly. I swiftly walk back to the platform and hold the girl with me. Lord Death gave me a weird look and then he started to laugh quietly. Baka- Scythe started to laugh to laugh at this too which gave me a weird feeling of anger. I let the girl go and she stood up, steadily I walk over to Baka- Scythe and put my scythe arm to his neck and give him a look of hatred. He stops laughing at me and gulps in fear.

"What are you laughing at Baka-Scythe?" I say this with venom and anger in my voice. Just as I am about to put my scythe to his skin the group that we forgot about enters the room. I stop my arm from connecting but that doesn't mean I actually knick his skin. I remove my self from him and see him touch his neck to reveal a little bit of blood. This whole time Lord Death had just been looking at us with a steady look of peace. I turn to him and walk and stand to his right. This is the place of the person directly above Baka-Scythe is supposed to stand. The group of 6 came onto the platform with Lord Death, Baka-Scythe, and I are standing. I don't think until now that they realized that the blonde girl had been gone because they all had a shocked expression. The girl I had fought earlier suddenly yelled, "Patty!" The girl known as "Patty" Jumped up and ran back to her sister happily, forgetting that less than 10 minutes ago she had been kidnapped.

I just stood there quietly at the side of Lord Death waiting to be talked to by him. But he didn't speak first. A girl with piercing green eyes and a trench coat walked up to me and said, " Just who the hell are you?!"

Hey Guys! This is the ending to my first chapter! I hope you all liked my idea. I will continue this story if people like it enough. I hope you continue to read it! Dragoness Out!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my peoples! I hope you all are having a great time! I am very sorry that I haven't updated my stories a lot. I am trying to change that now.**

 **Now I don't own Soul Eater at all. Just Kodokuna Tenshi.**

 **Now without further ado. I present the second chapter of The Lonely Angel.**

 **Author's POV:**

After the green eyed girl spoke up everyone was silent for a few moments. Death Scythe even shut up for more than thirty seconds. After which time Death decided to speak up and introduce Kodokuna. "Everyone I would like you to meet this young lady. This woman is called Kodokuna Tenshi, she is from the military to help us with a few problems." Some of the group looked confused as to why Kodokuna was in a higher rank than Death Scythe and the girl with green eyes gave a questioning glance. Death must have seen because he then said, "Death Scythe has been….well….a filler of sorts. Kodokuna has become my scythe." Everyone was shocked, even Kodokuna who was so confused that she questioned Death. "Umm sir? I know I am a death scythe but I can't take that position. Baka-Scythe has been doing this far longer. I am not very willing to say this but he deserves this job more than me." The kids were very confused at this point in time, but Death Scythe seemed happy to be talked about nicely.

Death the Kid decided to speak at that point, "Um father? What did you mean by Kodokuna is here to help with problems? And if she is a weapon where is her meister? What kind of weapon is she?" For this question Kodokuna herself decided to answer. "Kid I am a weapon but I am also a meister. I don't need a meister to hold me. But as for weapons…I am a scythe. Well a special scythe, I have been in the military for almost 12 years and I am their own little weapon…." Every person in the room could see her face darken for a moment. But it steadily went back to its emotionless mask of solitude. With a great sigh Death went on, "And as for the problems at the DWMA Kid. We have been keeping more than one kishin at this school." As soon the words left his mouth the group of seven gasped with shock and disbelief.

Kodokuna had a deep scowl and turned it toward Death. Then she said, "Yes dear death. Now I get to take care of them all before they escape and another disaster occurs. Unfortunately, I also have been stationed here for the time being." She sighs largely and a bench appears while she sits on it. "This is going to be tiring."

After a couple minutes of silence a boy from the group comes forward, "Hey Death how many of these Kishins are here at the school?" he said boredly. Death the said, "Well unfortunately there were a lot of evil people in this world. There are about 36 different kishins around this entire school and city." With a sigh of defeat Kodokuna sat up from her bench.

"I know this is a little soon but Death I need to leave. I need to get started on my mission and find my room in that huge attic you have in this school. But sir, I have a favor of you. Can you please hold me in my weapon form at least once?" Kodokuna spoke softly. Death was a little surprised but nodded slowly to his death scythe. In a flash of light Kodokuna transformed into a dark elegant scythe, which was caught by Death himself. Everyone in the room marveled at the beauty of her weapon form. She was a mixture of purple, black, and white. She was the most beautiful scythe they had ever seen.

 **Thanks for reading guys! I am so happy that you guys have been reading these stories of mine. Please read my other stories and thank you. Have a good night or day!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! I know this has been a while…. But I have a little bit of free time so I plan to update a few of my stories! Sorry if some of the characters are OOC. Please enjoy the third chapter of Kodokuna Tenshi!

Dragoness Doesn't own Soul Eater! Just Kodokuna!

Kodokuna's POV

I felt Death-Sama hold me in my weapons form, ever person in the room was in awe. I blush a little but change back into my human form. "Thank you Death-sama, I really appreciated that. It helps me feel something…." I turn to leave the silent room and walk into the long hallway and out the door. I really have to find that attic room.

*Back in the room*

Third POV

Every person in the room was silent until Death sighed heavily and sat in his chair. Death the Kid soon coughed and asked his father, "Father what is wrong with that woman? She is very creep and just seems wrong!" When he heard his son say this, Death sharply looked at his son and slapped him in the face. "That girl has been just like my daughter since age 5! So don't talk about her like that!" Death said angrily.

Every person except Death Scythe and Death was surprised at this action. DTK looked shocked too, but it turned into sadness and he looked away. DTK then said, "I'm sorry father for saying that…." "It is alright son but I do care for her as a daughter." Maka was the next to speak out of everyone in the room. She said, "Lord Death what is she actually doing here then? And how is she a Death Scythe…?" Lord Death then had a proud look on his face when he said "She is here to kill the multitudes of Kishins that are infesting the school and surrounding area. Plus she needs to finish her studies at the school. The only way she is a death scythe though I by becoming one. She killed 99 souls and a witches soul as well."

Soul then asked, "Where is her Miester?" "Oh she doesn't have one. She is her own miester, as we can see she doesn't need one." When Death said this the small group was shocked to silence.

With one last question the room went silent. "What exactly is she?"

Hey Guys! I'm sorry it was so short. But I need a favor. I need you guys to give ideas. Thank you! Please review and follow!

5 reviews= New Chapter in One week

2 reviews= New Chapter in Two Weeks


End file.
